


Symbiosis

by dizzidanger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Cafés, Eventual Smut, F/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Tinder to Lovers, excessive cat emojis, is that a tag cuz I just made it one, lots of dumb flirting and cheeky banter, tags to be added!, they're all in college at this point, typical Tinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzidanger/pseuds/dizzidanger
Summary: "Shizuka Aki, 21, college student. I don't really have time for this app but every time I delete it, it mysteriously comes back. I play volleyball and Oikawa needs to stop changing my description before I shove my foot up his ass." Your Tinder profile was sparse, boring, and rough around the edges. His eyes were what made you swipe right. To your surprise, it was a match.





	1. Chapter 1

**IT'S A MATCH!**

You  stared at your phone, eyes wide. What? What, no seriously,  _what_. It had to be a mistake- people accidentally swiped right on people all the time. There was no way that you just matched with this guy. You swallowed, flipping through his pictures- four in total, one after the other. His eyes, god is  _eyes_ were what got you in the first place. They were almost like a cats, and you found yourself swiping your thumb right before you could stop yourself. 

_You and Kuroo Tetsurou have matched!_

It's not like you'd never matched with someone on Tinder before. But it was a joke, to you. You didn't download this app to use it  _seriously_. Your roommates boyfriend Oikawa had stolen your phone one night at a party and downloaded it for you, and you just never got rid of it. You had no intention of actually meeting up with anyone you talked to, and conversations usually ended after a few days after they realized this. But the thing that really got you was that _swiped right on you first._

You almost threw your phone out of your hands when it buzzed.

 **Kuroo:** You play Volleyball? 

 _Huh?_ Your brow furrowed. That was the first thing he was going to say to you? You thought about the pictures that Oikawa had chosen for you- that little black dress you wore the night he downloaded this dumb app. That's usually what people started with-  _nice dress, it would look better on my floor_ \- but...  _You play volleyball?_

 **Shizuka:** What no "hey baby ;)"? I'm impressed.

 **Kuroo:** Hey baby, you play volleyball ;) ? 

You snorted. Okay, maybe this was really happening. Maybe you matched with tall, dark and handsome and he was actually  _funny_. For the first time since you, or rather Oikawa, go this app, you were excited to answer.

 **Shizuka:** Yeah I do. 

 **Shizuka:** I played in high school way more than I do now, though. I play once in a while now, but I'm too busy with school.

 **Kuroo:** What High School did you go to? 

 **Shizuka:** Aoba Josai

 **Shizuka:** You? 

 **Kuroo:** Yikes. Nekoma

 **Shizuka:** Uhm, there is nothing  _"yikes_ _"_ about Aoba Josai

 **Kuroo:** Oikawa Tooru?

 **Shizuka:** You Have No Idea.

You rolled your eyes. You had enough of him in school, the girls flocking around him at every corner with absolutely  _no idea_ he was the  _gayest man to ever live on planet Earth._ The only reason  _you_ found out was, of course, because your roommate was his boyfriend. It's not like you volunteered to be sharing a dorm with Iwaizumi Hajime, it just ended up like that. He wasn't a bad guy, and he didn't make you uncomfortable, especially after you found out he wasn't interested in girls. It was  _what came with him_ that was bad. 

 **Shizuka:** He's my roommates boyfriend 

 **Kuroo:** You room with a guy? 

 **Shizuka:** How'd you guess? 

 **Kuroo:** Oikawa's shorts are a little too short sometimes. 

 **Kuroo:** Anyway, less about him. More about you.

 **Kuroo:** And Me

 **Kuroo:** Let's talk about me.

 **Shizuka:** You don't sugar coat things, I like it. Well then, why don't you tell me about yourself? 

 **Kuroo:** Oh good I'm glad You asked.

 **Kuroo:** My favourite things to eat are grilled salted mackerel pike, sweet curry, and what's between your legs

 _There it is._ You felt your face flush as you thought of some sort of witty comeback. 

 **Shizuka:**  You Hungry? 

 **Kuroo:** Starving.

 **Kuroo:** I don't have fish or curry so that only leaves one thing.

 **Kuroo:** Do you do delivery?

You leaned back in your chair as you let out a laugh. At this point, you'd completely abandoned your unfinished homework and were focused on the messages popping up on your phone.

 **Shizuka:** Pick-up only, sorry, and business hours are closed.

 **Kuroo:** Bummer. All that set up for nothing.

 **Kuroo:** Why don't you tell me about you now? 

 **Shizuka:** Not much to tell. I'm not that interesting.

 **Kuroo:** What are you doing right now? 

You fingers hovered over your screen. You bit your lip with excitement.

 **Shizuka:** Not You.

 **Kuroo:** I know, it's sad.

 **Kuroo:** Really, though. What are you doing right now. It's like 4am.

 **Shizuka:**  Homework Biology.

 **Kuroo:** Yikes. Would you rather be doing me right now? 

 **Shizuka:** Yeah. 

You were mentally kicking yourself for that one- you played right into his hands. 

 **Kuroo:** That's Naughty ～

 **Shizuka:** I would also rather walk on hot coals right now, so don't flatter yourself too much.

 **Kuroo:** Touche

"What are you doing?" 

You gasped, spinning in your chair to see your roommate, Iwaizumi, standing in your doorway.

"Don't you know how to  _knock_ ," you hissed. 

He shrugged. "What are you doing?" 

"None of your business," you stuck your tongue out at him.

"It doesn't look like homework," he replied, looking at the abandoned papers on your desk. "Unless  _symbiosis_ makes you giggle like a little girl." 

"Shut up." 

"...Are you on Tinder?"

"NO."

"I can  _see it_ on your phone," he crossed his arms. "I thought you got rid of it." 

"I did, but your dumb boyfriend just put it right back." You spun in your chair, scrolling through your conversation.

"That doesn't mean you have to use it." 

Your brow furrowed. "But  _look at him_." 

"What?" 

You held your phone out, a picture of Kuroo taking up the screen. " _Look_ at him!"

Iwaizumi leaned over, squinting for a moment as he stared. "Is that... Kuroo?" 

You gasped. "You  _know_ him?" 

"Yeah, I know him. He used to play volleyball for Nekoma back in high school. He was like, nationals good." 

"So better than you?" 

"Shut up." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "You should be careful talking to him."

You frowned. "Why?"

"Because he's a  _guy_." 

" _You're_ a guy." 

"Yeah, but I don't wanna bang you," Iwaizumi said in a matter-of-fact-tone. "And if you're using that app, that's probably all he wants." Iwaizumi regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth. Your face fell and he sighed. "Hey, come on, that's not what I--" 

"I need to finish my homework," you mumbled. "Close the door." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't going to talk to him anymore, but he was going to talk to you.

**Kuroo:** Hey

 **Kuroo:**?

 **Kuroo:** You awake?

 **Kuroo:** You left me hanging last night, you tease~

 **Kuroo:** Hey come on, I'm kidding. I really liked talking to you, don't leave me hanging now. 

You shoved your phone under your pillow. You'd stayed up way later than you planned and didn't actually even get your homework finished. By the time you fell asleep, the sun was already peeking through your curtains. Luckily, you didn't have any morning classes so you could lay there in agony all you wanted. You sighed, rolling over. Iwaizumi was probably right- that's all guys ever wanted from you.

You checked your phone again.

 **Kuroo:** If I said anything that made you uncomfortable last night, I'm sorry.

Why didn't he just give up? Why was he wasting his time talking to you when there were hundreds of other girls he could be talking to? Your brow furrowed- you just didn't get it. Your fingers tapped on the screen.

 **Shizuka:** Sorry.

 **Kuroo:** She speaks!!!!!!!!

 **Shizuka:** My roommate yelled at me to finish my homework last night, I didn't mean to leave you hanging but he's scary.

 **Kuroo:** It's okay.

 **Kuroo:** Did you miss me ;) ? 

You were in the right mind to shove your phone right back under your pillow and go back to bed.  _That's probably all he wants,_ Iwaizumi said. And he was probably right, but...

 **Shizuka:** Maybe a little. 

 **Shizuka:** You're definitely better than homework. 

 **Kuroo:** Naturally. 

 **Kuroo:** Hey humor me for a second

 **Kuroo:** What are you wearing? 

You were slightly caught off guard by the question, but it honestly didn't surprise you. 

 **Shizuka:** I'm in bed what do you think I'm wearing

 **Kuroo:** Nothing!? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **Shizuka:** No!

 **Shizuka:** Don't emoji at me mister

 **Kuroo:** Then tell me what you're wearing (=ↀωↀ=)✧

You rolled your eyes and went to type, but you stopped. This one-sided banter had gone on long enough, you thought. He wasn't the only one who could be a tease.

 **Shizuka:** Why don't I just show you.

 **Kuroo:** What

 **Kuroo:** What, wait a minute

 **Kuroo:** You don't have to send me a picture right now I'm joking omg please

 **Shizuka:** [IMG] 

* * *

 

Kuroo swallowed hard, his thumb hovering over the link. She was probably just trolling him- it was going to be some lame meme, he was sure. She didn't seem like the type to be sending him selfies. Taking a deep breath, he clicked on it. His eyes widened in surprise to see her tousled hair falling over her shoulders, the baggy black t-shirt that just touched her mid-thigh, the way she looked up at the camera- at  _him_ \- with a lazy smile. His heart skipped a beat. 

His typing was frantic.

 **Kuroo:** I'm in class

 **Shizuka:** Oh

 **Shizuka:** I'm sorry oh my god did I get your in trouble

 **Shizuka:** Did anyone see 

 **Kuroo:** Okay don't act like you sent me a nude or something

 **Kuroo:** But no, no one saw.

 **Kuroo:** No one but me. 

* * *

 

You were so glad that you were alone, because reading his message caused your body to shudder. By this time you'd gotten out of bed and dragged yourself to the kitchen to make yourself breakfast. You looked at the clock- Iwaizumi was probably almost done his morning class by now. You smiled when you noticed the plate of food on the counter, wrapped in saran wrap with a sticky note attached.

_I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it to come out like that. You know I'm just worried about you.- Iwaizumi_

"What a dummy," you shook your head, unwrapping the plate, popping it in the microwave for a few minutes. You checked your phone again while you waited.

 **Kuroo:** Wyd now? 

 **Shizuka:** My roommate made me breakfast in apology for getting mad at me last night.

 **Kuroo:** How considerate

 **Kuroo:** Can I make you breakfast? I make a mean fucking omlette.

 **Shizuka:** Maybe

You took your breakfast over to the living room, seating yourself on the couch before flipping on the TV. It was nearing the afternoon, though you weren't worried since you didn't have classes until later that night.

 **Kuroo:** I'm done my classes now

 **Shizuka:** Congrats. 

 **Kuroo:** Freedom (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)✧

 **Shizuka:** What's with the weird cat emojis

 **Kuroo:** They're not weird!

 **Kuroo:** They're cute ლ(●ↀωↀ●)ლ

 **Kuroo:** Like you.

You nearly choked on your eggs.

 **Shizuka:** I'm really not 

 **Kuroo:** I think I'll be the judge of that

 **Kuroo:** Objection sustained

 **Shizuka:** What

 **Kuroo:** The defendant is found guilty of being super cute

 **Shizuka:** If anyone is guilty of that, it's you. 

 **Kuroo:** Yeah, I'm an angel

 **Kuroo:** DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES

 **Shizuka:** YOU CAN'T SEE ME 

 **Kuroo:** I felt it

 **Kuroo:** But for real, are you serious? You're gorgeous 

 **Shizuka:** Thanks

 **Kuroo:** I'm not just saying that because I wanna get laid you know

 **Kuroo:** When I looked at that picture I think my heart raced a little

 **Kuroo:** I mean, I'd love to get to see you like that every morning

 **Kuroo:** You rolled your eyes again! I felt it!

 **Shizuka:** STOP

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou was the type to brag to his friends. And right now, he was bragging to his friends.

"Woah, you weren't lying, she's seriously cute!" Bokuto Koutarou howled, staring at the picture on his friends screen. 

"I told you," Kuroo hummed with a grin, pulling his phone back so that Bokuto didn't spit all over the screen any more than he already was.

"You're so lucky, Kuroo," Bokuto said, nodding seriously. "Cute girls always talk to you." 

Kuroo shrugged. "None of them are really interesting though. A pretty face is one thing- it's the  _banter_ that makes things fun," he smiled at his phone. "She's just so  _sassy_." 

"Well, are you gonna meet up with her?" Bokuto took another large bite of his sandwich.

"I don't think that's the kind of person she is," Kuroo replied. "Not that I'm disappointed. But I'm sure she'll warm up to me sooner or later." 

Bokuto's eyes widened with sudden revelation, and gasped. "Kuroo, do you have a crush on her!?"

" _Oh no_ , Bokuto, however did you find out!" Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Of course I like her."

"You haven't even  _met_ her, and you might not ever." Kozume Kenma sat down across from two two. "You're so loud." 

"I will!" Kuroo whined. "Eventually!"

"She probably thinks you just want to sleep with her," he sighed. 

"But I don't!"

"You don't?"

"Well I  _do_ but that's not all I wanna do!" Kuroo threw his hands up, and his phone buzzed. "Ah!"

"Did she say something!?"

"Yeah-- Bokuto stop chewing in my ear!" 

 **Shizuka:** You played volleyball right? 

 **Kuroo:** How did you know!? Are you phsyicic? ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *) 

 **Shizuka:** Seriously? Again with the cat emojis? 

 **Shizuka:** My roommate says he knew you from high school.

 **Kuroo:** I see, I see. That's good. I can't have you reading my thoughts- my head is a dangerous place.

 **Shizuka:** Yeah I think that's for the best. Your witty one liners wouldn't work on me anymore.

Kuroo smirked.

 **Shizuka:** Well what position were you? 

 **Kuroo:** Oooh, subject change.

 **Kuroo:** That depends, what positions do you like? 

"See Kuroo, this is what I mean," Kenma sighed and Kuroo jumped. When did he get there!? 

"Stop reading over my shoulder!"

"You flirt with her way too aggressively to make her think you don't wanna just sleep with her," Kenma went back to his seat. "Try just having a conversation  _without_ sexual innuendos if you like her so much." 

Kuroo pouted. "Fine." 

 **Kuroo:** Captain,middle blocker.

 **Shizuka:** Really? I was captain too! Wing spiker, though. 

 **Kuroo:** We're both captains! Perhaps this was fated to be. 

 **Shizuka:** Maybe 

 

 **Kuroo:** Who is your roommate btw? 

 **Kuroo:** You said he knew me 

 **Shizuka:** O

 **Shizuka:** Right. His name is Iwaizumi Hajime.

 **Kuroo:** Wait, Iwaizumi? 

 **Kuroo:** Aoba Josai's Iwaizumi? 

 **Shizuka:** Yeah? 

Kuroo let out a howl, clutching his sides, nearly falling off his chair he was laughing so hard.

"Eh? What's wrong, what did she--" Kuroo shoved his phone toward Bokuto, whose eyes widened. "WHAT?! Didn't you say her roommate was Oikawa's boyfriend!?"

"Ah, and her roommate is...." Kenma's sentence trailed off. "Who didn't see that coming from a mile away." 

Kuroo wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, oh that's good. Oh my god. I knew there was no way Oikawa was straight, but Iwaizumi? Damn. Daichi owes me $20."

 **Shizuka:** Did I say something wrong? 

 **Kuroo:** No, no. I just won a bet that's all.

 **Shizuka:** A bet?

Kuroo suddenly clutched his chest, doubling over, his forehead slamming against the table. 

"Kuroo!? Are you okay!?" Bokuto shouted, and even Kenma looked concerned. With a shaky hand, he held his phone up to show them.

"I can't do it...!" Kuroo gasped. "S-she... She's too much!"

"She....." Bokuo stared at the screen and Kuroo nodded furiously as he buried his face in his sleeve.

 **Shizuka:** =(ㅇㅅㅇ=❀) ?

_"She cat emoji'd a me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write omg I love these nerdy volleyball boys. Next chapter is back to your POV! >wob


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plans to go out get cancelled and you're stuck with Oikawa and Iwaizumi on their date night. Oikawa's always made you want to drink- in that Oikawa forces you to drink too much because that's the only way to tolerate him.

**Kuroo:** Third wheeling on date night? Yikes.

 **Shizuka:** Ya plans got cancelled. I'm drinking anyway lmao

 **Kuroo:** Are you drunk right now? 

 **Shizuka:** Lol probably

"You're still talking to him, aren't you?" 

Your thumbs froze, and you tore your eyes away from your phone to look at Iwaizumi. He didn't even look back. He kept his arm wrapped around Oikawa's shoulders, his eyes fixated on the TV. He didn't need to look at you, his tone was intimidating enough.

"Noooooo," you replied in a smug tone, your words slurring together as you spoke. "I dunno know what yer' talkin' about." 

Oikawa nearly choked on his beer. "Him? Who? Did you meet someone!?"

"Nope," you lips made a 'pop' at the 'p' noise and you cracked open another beer. 

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Oikawa whined. "Iwa-chan, did you know about this!?"

"Of course  _he_ knows, dumbass. He lives with me. And why would I tell you? I don't even like you."

"Yikes, way to rub it in." Oikawa hissed.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Kuroo Tetsurou," he said with a hint of annoyancde. "She matched with  _Kuroo Tetsurou_." 

Oikawa's jaw dropped. "Really!?"

"Don't sound so surprised!" 

"How long have you two been talking?" Oikawa asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I dunno like.." You counted your fingers, which was a useless task because you didn't even have that many fingers. "Like almost two weeks now?" 

" _Two weeks_ ," Oikawa sounded impressed. "You usually don't last four days."

You shrugged. "He's funny." 

"That's it?" 

"He's gorgeous." 

"And?"

"Ugh, his  _eyes_." 

"Have you met up with him yet?"

"Do you think she has?" Iwaizumi chided, and Oikawa nodded in agreement.

"Good point." 

"H-hey! Come on, it's not like that. He's nice." You huffed, looking back down at your phone when it buzzed in your hands.

 **Kuroo:** Come drink with me. 

Your phone nearly clattered to the floor as you felt your face flush.  _Idiot, right after I said it wasn't like that you go and say that!?_

"Oh? What did he say?" Oikawa raised a brow. "Did he send you something naughty?" 

You frowned. "No." Sort of. "And if he did I wouldn't show you anyway." 

 **Shizuka:** Maybe

 **Kuroo:** It's always maybe

 **Kuroo:** You can't spell maybe without "ye" and that's good enough

 **Kuroo:** It's cozy here.

 **Kuroo:** [IMG]

Your lips parted as you hesitantly opened the photo. Kuroo laid in bed, his hair messier than usual with that stupid grin on his face. You couldn't help but notice he looked so tired- exams were coming up after all and he was taking some pretty tough classes. Tired, you thought, but absolutely gorgeous. You fought off the urge to tell him that. 

 **Shizuka:** Are u sleeping good 

 **Kuroo:** Nah

 **Shizuka:** Exams arnt gonna matter if u aren't awake for em

 **Kuroo:** Aw, are you worried about me? 

 **Shizuka:** Yes.

 **Kuroo:** Babe <3

Your phone was suddenly plucked from your fingers before you could respond. Your heart nearly dropped out of your chest when you looked up to see your phone in the hands of the devil himself, Oikawa Tooru.

"Hey! G-give that back!" You gasped, reaching over the back of the couch, frantically trying to grab your phone back as Oikawa typed away. You could hardly keep yourself up though- god, you got up way too fast, your world was spinning. "Iwaizumi! Do something!"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I can't stop him, you know I can't." 

"You  _can_ , you're just choosing not to! Oikawa, give it back!"

He handed you your phone with a grin. "Your welcome." 

"W-wh...what did you do!?" Your phone buzzed.

 **[unknown]:** (ΦωΦ )

"YOU GAVE HIM MY NUMBER!?" You shouted. "Oikawaaaaaaa, you're such a little prick!"

"It's been two weeks," Oikawa deadpanned, "and he hasn't asked for your number yet. He's being a total gentleman and you're killing him. You're killing me, and I've known for 5 minutes." 

"T-that's...."

"You like him, don't you?" 

"Well..." You played with your hair. "I mean I guess..." 

Oikawa shrugged. "Then I don't see a problem with him having your number. It's a step in the right direction." 

You sighed.

 **[unknown]:** Is this the right number? 

 **Shizuka:** u should ask that  _before_ sending the cat emoji dummy

 **Shizuka:** I'm changing ur name on my phone

 **[** **unknown]:** Tetsubro

 **Shizuka:** No you fuckign meme

 **Kuroo:** (ↀДↀ)✧ LAME

 **Shizuka:** Sorry <3 

 **Kuroo:** Did you just "<3" me

 **Kuroo:** You're so cute

 **Kuroo:** And drunk

 **Shizuka:** Shhhhhhh ur so loud

 **Kuroo:** We are texting.

 **Kuroo:** Wait.Can I ask you something? 

 **Shizuka:** Yeah? 

 **Kuroo:** Are you in your bedroom? 

 **Shizuka:** No, but I can be. Why? 

Your phone began to ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but don't worry. U get naughty things next chapter I pinky promise bc I've already written it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just really hoped that this lead to something good. You hope, you hope, and you hold your breath ame hope some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually lives up to the rating of this fic

You slammed the door shut behind you, phone still ringing in your hand.  _D-do I answer it? It's him, I don't even have to look I know it's him._ You cleared your throat, taking a deep breath before tapping the green button, putting the phone to your ear.

"H....hello?"

"Oh my god," the voice on the other end was deep and husky and  _unmistakably Kuroo,_ "your voice is just as cute as I imagined it to be." 

You sauntered over to the mini-fridge in the corner of your room and pulled out another can of beer, cracking it open. "Liar." 

"I'm not lying!"

"Liiiiar," you sat on your bed, slowly sipping at your beverage. On the other end, Kuroo whined, and you laughed.

"It's nice to finally hear your voice, though." His tone was sincere, and you felt your face flush. Perhaps it was just the alcohol making you feel so warm. "Though... how much have you been drinking?" 

"Too much," you muttered. You could hear your own words begin to slur. "Oikawa made me do some shots a little while ago." 

Kuroo chuckled, and you couldn't stop the sigh that escaped your lips. 

"...What was that?" 

"Your voice... Is really hot," you breathed, rolling onto your side. "I can't believe I've be talking to you for a little over a week and I haven't heard your voice until now." 

"Aw, shucks. You're embarrassing me." You heard some shuffling. "Say, what are you doing right now?" 

"Laying in bed." 

"Oh? Are you thinking about me?" 

You frowned. "No... I'm  _talking_ to you." 

"You're drunk." 

"M'not..." You closed your eyes.

"...Hey, tell me about symbiosis."

"What?"

"You're a biology major, right? Talk science to me, baby."

You laughed. "It's the living together in more or less intimate association or close union of two dissimilar organisms."

"You're drunk, you shouldn't be able to say that." 

"It's been nailed into my brain, I couldn't forget it if my memory got erased." 

"So what does that mean?"

"It more or less means two organisms can't exist without each other. They help each other grow, and survive. Disrupting that bond would mean both organisms would most likely die, or have a very hard time being apart." 

He hummed in response. "I kinda get it." 

"Yeah, it's pretty cool.... Hey Kuroo?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you wanna sleep with me?" 

There was no answer. You probably caught him off guard with the question, but right now, you didn't care. There was this constant twisting worry in your chest, a dull pain that just wouldn't go away. You were afraid to ask. What if he said yes?

What if he said no? 

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "Do you....want me to be honest?"

"Yeah." 

You heard him swallow. "I do. God, I do. You're so cute, and smart and funny and I want you in my bed right now, but not if you don't wanna be." 

"I do." You mumbled.

"W-what?" 

"I do. I wanna sleep with you." 

"...You're drunk." 

"I'm not  _that_ drunk, idiot. I just explaind symbiosis to you." You hugged your pillow, your heart pounding. "I want you here. With me." 

There was a heavy pause. ".... What would you want me to do?"  

 _Kuroo, I know where you're doing with this and it's not going to work with me._ You opened your mouth to say that, you really did, but something completely different came out. "I would want you to kiss me." 

"Just kiss you?" Was it just you, or did his voice sound a little more... smooth? 

"No," you breathed. "I want you to touch me." 

"Where?"

" _Everywhere_." Your fingers subconsciously toyed with the hem of your sweatpants. 

You heard Kuroo sigh on the other end, and it was at this point that you were 90% sure his hands were probably in his pants. "More," he growled. "Keep talking." 

Yours were too. You rolled your clit between your fingers, hearing him hiss when you moaned. "I want my hands in your hair and your head between my thighs," your slurred, half from the alcohol and half from pleasure. 

"Baby, that's awfully naughty of you," he purred and your back arched as you slid a finger inside your wet folds. "What are you doing right now?" 

" _Myself_ ," you replied.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck you're so hot what the fuck," his breath hitched. "And here I thought you were such an angel." 

"Speak for yourself." 

"Oh? Does my voice turn you on, kitten?" Your moan answered his question. 

"K-kitten?" 

"You like it." His voice was firm. "Tell me you like it, kitten." 

"I-I like it," you panted. "God, Kuroo, I love it." 

"Tell me what you want." His breathing was hard, but that didn't stop the filth from pooling out of his mouth. "Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fuck your tight pussy raw?" 

God he was  _intense_. "Y-yes," you pleaded, adding another finger. You could hardly hold your phone at this point, so you simply let it drop to your pillow. You hand worked under your shirt, running your hands over your body. 

"How do you ask?" 

"Please," you whimpered. "I want you here. I want you here and I want you to  _fuck me_." 

He moaned, and you were just about ready to cum right then and there. "I wanna be, baby. I wanna be with you so bad right now." 

"I-I--!" You inhaled sharply, putting your other hand down your pants, your fingers working at your clit. "Kuroo, I'm gonna cum!"

"I am too, kitten... Where do you want it? Where do you want me to cum?" 

"M-my face." 

That did it. You heard him shiver, a moan catching in his throat- it was enough to send you over the edge. Jolts of pleasure washed over you as you finger-fucked yourself through your orgasm. Your whole body shuddered as you dropped against the bed again, rolling over to hear deep, heavy breaths coming from your phone. You heard some shuffling, then silence. Then, it buzzed. Still in a daze, you tapped on the screen and it lit up.

 **Kuroo:** [IMG]

You clicked on it. Kuroo leaned up against his headboard, his shirt between his teeth, cum splattered across his those beautiful, beautiful abs. His cock was still in his hand, his eyes filled with lust.

"Did you get it?" He breathed. When he was met with silence, he laughed. "You did." 

"What the fuck," you muttered, though you couldn't stop the smile that broke across your face. "Kuroo, what the  _fuck_..." 

You decided to return the favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, you were doing things in the wrong order, but that was better than not doing them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I update you guys I'm so sorry! I got super sick and lost all motivation to write tbh. So take this sweet sweet fluff as an apology <3

You two were meeting the following Saturday. By then, you'd been talking to him for three weeks and just listened to him have, by his words, one of the best orgasms of his life so you both mutually agreed it was about time you met in person. 

 **Kuroo:** You ready to go, hot stuff? 

 **Shizuka:** Yeah <3 

 **Kuroo:** Nervous? 

 **Shizuka:** A little

 **Kuroo:** Good. Me too. 

You took a deep breath, taking a step off the train. You two decided to meet downtown- it turned out you two were a 20 minute subway ride tops from each other, and you both just decided to meet at the station closest to the shopping district for your...  _date_. 

"This is totally backwards," you mumbled. You heard him cum, and  _now_ you're going on a date. And if this goes well, you'll get to  _see_ him cum. You shut your eyes tightly, shaking those thoughts from your mind. You both agreed that that didn't have to happen- not unless the both of you felt it like you were ready for it to. You were pretty drunk when the phone sex thing happened, and you reassured him over and over that it was  _okay_ and it wasn't a drunken mistake. You hoped telling him that in person would help him feel better.

Your phone buzzed.

 **Kuroo:** I see you. 

Your heart skipped a beat and you looked up, your eyes searching. Where-- where? _Where!?_

Your eyes locked with his, and your world slowed. His eyes, oh his  _eyes_ , the thing that made you  _fall_ for him in the first place. There he was, standing here, staring at you and you weren't sure if those golden eyes were more intense in person, or if it was just you. 

"Ku..." You didn't even get his name out before you sprinted toward him, jumping into his open arms. Excitement shone in his eyes and your heart was ready to leap out of your chest.

"Wow..." He let out a breathy laugh.

"Hm?" 

"You're short." 

Your eye twitched and you pushed away. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're shorter than I thought you'd be," he grinned, allowing his arm to rest on the top of your head. 

"Ow, ow! Get off me!" You whined, pushing him away, fixing your hair with a glare. "You're the worst. I'm going home." 

Kuroo whined, wrapping his arms around your shoulders, resting his chin on your head. "Nooo, don't go." 

You sighed, never actually having any intention of leaving, and you couldn't hide the faint smile on your face as you looked up at him. "You're such a goof." 

Kuroo grinned, letting you go and you stepped back, finally getting a good look at him. You watched him slip his hands into his pockets and roll back on his heels- was he nervous? 

"S-so... what did you have in mind?" You asked. "You said you had an idea of where you wanted us to go?" 

"Ah! I did," he said with a nod, and reached out for your hand. He stopped himself, though, first looking at you, his eyes searching for your approval. With a blush, you nodded, and his fingers slipped into yours. His hand was big, and warm, and you couldn't help but hold onto it.  

 You two made small talk while you walked. You talked about your classes, generally avoided any and all eye contact and refused to even mention what happened a few nights prior. You found out he had an older sister who was currently overseas, and in turn you told him you had step-siblings because your mother remarried, but you didn't like them very much. You only saw them when you went to see her for the holidays.

"Two Christmases sounds tough," he sympathized. "My heart bleeds for you." 

"You're such an  ass," you nudged him in the side, but you laughed anyway. He, in turn, grinned down at you and you were sure his smile was the most beautiful thing you'd seen in your entire life.

"Really though, that sucks, I'm sorry." 

You shrugged. "It happened when I was six, I've had a few years to get over it." 

"Only a few years?" Kuroo whistled. "You look good for your age."

" _Ew,_ Kuroo." 

"I didn't mean it like that, gross. Also, we're here," he said and suddenly, you couldn't see anything. His hands covered your eyes, and his breath was on your ear and oh  _god_. "Keep your eyes closed. Don't open them 'til I tell you okay?" 

You swallowed hard. "O-okay." 

You felt his hand on your lower back and he gently pushed your forward, hearing a chime jingle as you stepped blindly, one foot in front of the other. You could hear the soft murmuring of far off conversations, and glasses clinking together. The smell of coffee tipped you off that you were probably in a cafe of some sort. You were wondering, though, what Kuroo was so excited for you to see if he'd just taken you to a Starbucks. 

"Can I look now?" You sighed.

"Yes," Kuroo replied and you could hear the anticipation in his voice.

That's when you felt it. Your body stiffened as something- something  _warm_ brushed against your leg. Warm and fuzzy and alive and--

" _Meow_ " 

Your eyes flew open and you were met with a sea of  _cats_ lounging on couches and cat beds, playing with toys and just generally being cats doing cat stuff. You looked down to see a black cat rubbing against your leg, purring.

"Oh my god," you gasped. "Kuroo. Are we at a  _cat cafe_?" 

"You do have your eyes open, right?" You weren't looking at him, but you could hear the shit-eating grin on his face. "You have seen cats before, right?" 

"Shut up, smartass," you looked up at him with a smile. "Why did I not expect this?" 

You could have sworn his face was a little redder than normal. "W-we can go somewhere else if you want."  

"No!" You stood, scooping up the black cat in your arms as you did. "I love cats. Let's go sit down." 

Kuroo said it was okay for the two of you to seat yourselves. You'd never been to a cat cafe before, but Kuroo informed you that he had. This one specifically, like once a week, at least.

"Hey, Kuroo." A shorter boy with brown and blonde hair sauntered up to the table. His eyebrow raised when he saw you.

"Kenma," Kuroo gave him a smile that implied something, but you weren't sure exactly  _what_.

"You two know each other?" You asked.

Kuroo nodded. "Kenma and I go way back. Don't we, buddy?" 

"I wish we didn't." You couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from your lips and you swore you heard Kenma join you.

"Both of you, you wound me!" Kuroo clutched his chest, and Kenma rolled his eyes, handing you both menus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, giving Kuroo a quick glance before he walked off.

"Cat-ppachino?" You winced, looking over the menu. "Oh my god, everything on here is a cat pun. Everything." 

Kuroo chuckled. "Are you really that surprised? I actually helped out coming up with a few of those."

"Are you kidding? This is worse than your cat emojis."

" _Don't_ ," Kuroo held his hand up. "Not in front of the cats, man." 

You rolled your eyes, looking down at the black cat that purred in your lap before looking over the menu once more, deciding what you were going to order.

Kenma came back once you two had set your menu's down, indicating that you were ready to order.

"I'll just get a latte and a," you grimaced, "a British Short-cake." 

"The usual for me," Kuroo replied, scooping a cat that had began to snake around his legs. "Please and thank you." 

Kenma scribbled something down on his notepad at looked at you again- almost like he was  _searching_ for something. His brows raised, though, when his eyes rested on the cat in your lap.

"Oh." 

"W-what?" You looked up at him nervously. Was the cat off limits or something? Had you broken some unspoken cat rule? No cats at the table?

Kenma's lips tugged into a very small, almost non-existent smile. "I've only seen him be so cuddly with regulars. He's a bit of a prick to be honest. " 

"What's his name?" 

"Kuroo." 

You snorted.  

"Excuse me, I am right here," Kuroo huffed. "We named him that because I found him." 

"And because you're both assholes," Kenma replied. 

" _Listen_ \--" Kuroo starts, but Kenma doesn't, and instead he walks away, presumably to get your ridiculously named orders.

Kuroo crosses his arms and he's actually  _pouting_ , and you think it's the cutest thing ever. You laugh, leaning over the table to nudge his shoulder. "Don't pout. It's not my fault you're so fun to tease." 

"Oh?" Kuroo raised a brow, and the way his lips curled into a smirk made your knees shake. "Does that mean I can tease you too, kitten?" 

You felt a blush crawl across your face and you shifted in your seat, and suddenly the cat in your lap needed your immediate attention. You heard him chuckle and god, you were going to climb across the table and strangle him. He had you wrapped around his finger and you knew it, and he knew it too.

Kenma returned with your orders, this time not stopping to chat and instead rushing off to clean up after a group that had just left. For how stupidly named everything was, it was  _good_. You understood why Kuroo was a regular here- it wasn't just for the cats.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yeah," you said, setting down your cup, licking your lips. "Really good." 

"...Good." Kuroo replied, and you couldn't help but pick up on the slight shake in his voice.  _Are you okay?,_ you were going to ask, but the words died on your lips when you realized that Kuroo was  _staring_ at them with an intensity that made you shiver. You swallowed thickly, watching him lean forward when your lips parted, and you were sure he didn't even know he was doing it. Or maybe he did. Aware or not, though, he was looking at you like he was ready to bend you over the table then and there and you  _wanted him to_. Clearing your throat, you took a bite of your cake, trying to ignore the fact he was  _thoroughly_ eye fucking you.

"Hey," your head snapped up in time to see him leaning across the table, and his thumb brushed against the side of your lip, wiping away some icing from the corner of your mouth. Your body tenses at the touch and you watched him put his thumb in his mouth, making sure you  _watched_  him lick it clean.You bit your lip, and your heart raced and oh god, you couldn't fucking  _take it._

You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding. "Your place or mine?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm just getting started, there probably won't be much dirty stuff for another chapter or so we'll see ;3c The chapters will probably get longer as I write more tbh so enjoy! <3


End file.
